Recently, various double-sided display devices have been proposed. In one example, a double-sided display device which includes a first display portion which displays an image on a front surface, and a second display portion which displays an image on a back surface, and determines display data to be displayed on the first display portion and the second display portion by detecting a position or movement of a person at the surrounding has been proposed. Also, a double-sided display device which includes a front-surface-side display panel provided on the front surface side, and a back-surface-side display panel provided on the back surface side, and conforms each of an image on the front surface side and an image on the back surface side to a viewing condition of a viewer has been proposed.
In a display device, display light becomes hard to be visually recognized due to the influence of the peripheral external light. Accordingly, even when an image is displayed in an environment in which the surrounding of the display device is bright, it is required to suppress deterioration in display quality.